


Deadly Games

by Singular_Coyote



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun and Games, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, fake violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singular_Coyote/pseuds/Singular_Coyote
Summary: Veronica and J.D. play a game out in the woods that totally isn't rooted in the idea of violence.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 36





	Deadly Games

Veronica was sprinting through the woods, the bottoms of her feet hammering loudly against the forest floor covered with dead and worn leaves. Her eyes were wide with panic and fear as they gazed and scanned all of her surroundings. The trees flew past at what seemed like the speed of light, leaving a spattering of brown, green, and orange blurs encroaching on her peripheral. Veronica’s hair flowed through the wind and her chest was pounding, exalting air and struggling to bring it back in. She knew what was happening; the knowledge didn’t scare her any less.

Jason Dean wasn’t too far behind his gal, and he wasn’t even pushing himself to the brink quite yet. Blood was rushing through his body and he was teeming with delight, almost frothing at the mouth with pleasure. 

The wind flowing around Veronica felt like a breath resting on the back of her neck. The air was warm and felt like the panting of a rabid animal, the way it attacked her. She tried to shake the feeling, but couldn’t; it was clawing at her. 

Veronica made a turn around a throng of bushes and she could see a path come into view. She sped up, trying to reach her target before her boyfriend got her. Veronica began smiling, cheering, she gained the guts to try. She’s never made it this far.

Jason Dean picked up the speed, infiltrating the bubble of hope that bounced around Veronica Sawyer. He could see her back, her hair, her arms, pumping back and forth.

Veronica could hear J.D’s footsteps behind her, and tried to push herself further. She couldn’t though, her legs ached and couldn’t go any faster. She looked back; only a quick glance.

Her glance of Jason Dean terrified her. He looked like a feral animal, teeth bared, running using the balls of his feet, pressing forwards relentlessly. 

Veronica reached the paved road and J.D’s motorcycle came into view. She focused all of her attention on it, trying to think about her end goal, not the boy chasing her.

J.D wasn’t going to let her win, not with ease anyway. 

He was sprinting at this point, legs at the farthest gait possible. He could almost feel her skin under his nails. Only feet away from Veronica, he lunged and caught her shoulder and arm. The launch was sloppy, unbalanced; the weight swallowed Veronica. She fell, J.D bringing her down. She skidded across the concrete, the platform tearing at her skin, drawing blood. 

J.D smiled, pushing Veronica down into the ground. She wormed about, trying to free herself. But she didn’t cry out, she knew it was a game. 

J.D pinned her arms behind her and straddled her back. He pressed himself forwards, lowering his mouth to her ear.

“Nice one, babe,” Jason Dean cheered in a light, pleasant voice. “You’re getting better every day.”

He released her arms, Veronica began to pout. But she was able to laugh.

“God damn it!” She howled, lifting her head then pressing it to the ground. “So close…”

J.D removed himself from her back, allowing her to face him. He leaned down and kissed her. He stood up, holding out his hand for her. Veronica smirked and pulled herself upwards. Holding hands they walked over to J.D’s motorcycle.

“Wanna get slushies?”

“Most definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie I had sitting in my stash.


End file.
